


Когда-нибудь...

by Dragon_Flash



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Flash/pseuds/Dragon_Flash
Summary: Когда-нибудь она признает его, и они станут жить как нормальная семья
Relationships: Hildegarde (Beelzebub) & Oga Tatsumi





	Когда-нибудь...

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: x_Gella_x

Жарко.  
Невыносимо.  
Сладко.  
На грани обморока.  
Сплетение пальцев рук.  
Сплетение тел.  
Их тела мерцают в свете уличного фонаря от выступивших капелек пота.  
Резкое движение вперёд.  
Поскрипывание кровати, шорох простыни.  
Глаза Хильды затуманены страстью, от которой перехватывает дыхание и закипает кровь. Это заставляет двигаться ещё быстрее, ещё сильнее, на грани возможного.  
Её хриплые приглушённые стоны наполняют комнату, но демоница не кричит, до боли закусывая губы, боясь разбудить Вельзи, которого сегодня уложили спать в детскую кроватку.  
Она никогда не говорит ему, чего хочет, но Ога и так знает, что нежности от него она точно не ждёт.  
Болезненно укусить за пышную грудь. Грубо дёрнуть за бёдра навстречу себе.  
Девушка выгибается.   
Её ногти оставляют на его спине кровоточащие ссадины.  
Ога шипит.  
Еще несколько резких, грубых толчков. И вот она, долгожданная разрядка.  
Его крик больше напоминает рык.  
Хильда открывает рот в беззвучном крике, до синяков впиваясь пальцами в его плечи.  
Он падает на неё.  
Нос к носу. Лоб ко лбу. Одно дыхание на двоих.  
Отдышаться. Успокоить сердце, что готово выскочить из груди.   
И продлить ещё на чуть-чуть момент единения.  
Ога приподнимается, стаскивает презерватив и бросает его в мусорку.  
Лечь обратно и притянуть девушку к себе.  
Хильда слабо ворчит.  
Укус в плечо, и она затихает.  
Завтра снова всё будет как обычно. Но эту ночь они проведут в одной постели.  
Раньше Хильда приходила к нему где-то раз в месяц. Теперь это случается чаще.  
Когда-нибудь она окончательно признает его, и они заживут как настоящая семья.  
Когда-нибудь…  
Но он не будет её торопить.  
Он подождёт.


End file.
